The Son of Sobek(fanmade)
by HadesLegacy
Summary: My prediction for the Son of Sobek. based on the leaked excerpt of the Original Son of Sobek
1. Chapter 1

CARTER

I was utterly confused. Why on Earth was I being chased by a crocodile. Sobek had always been on our side. I was soaring over Brooklyn on my trusty griffin Freak when I realized I saw the East River in the distance and I knew my time was limited for me to think of something. I had an idea, I took my wand and prepared to summon a hieroglyph as the croc swallowed me. I know you are probably all wondering what the inside of a crocodile looks like but trust me, you don't want to know so I'll spare you the gory details. I gathered the magic of Horus and gripped my wand ready to summon the hieroglyph for fist when I was suddenly regurgitated by the crocodile

PERCY

It all seemed pretty routine, well sort of. A couple days ago a Pegasus was reported to have been eaten in the woods. I tracked the monster and found out it was around the East River so naturally I climbed on Blackjack and went to go turn it to dust, literally. Annabeth offered to come with me but I knew she had some business on Olympus, rebuilding and all that. I told her it was nothing serious and that I could handle it all myself. I still dropped her off at the Empire State Building, she kissed me on the cheek as she dismounted my Pegasus. Once she entered the skyscraper, Blackjack started teasing

"_Ooo boss has gotta girlfriend"_

"Blackjack shut up, anyway I thought I told you to stop calling me boss." As we came up near the river I saw a kid being chased by the monster, which turned out to be a crocodile, he held a bent sword and some sort of stick thingy. Then, something crazy happened, the boy stopped and turned around as if waiting for the monster to eat him, which is exactly what the croc did.

Blackjack dropped me in the river (being the son of the sea god, the pollution didn't affect me underwater) just as the crocodile jumped in. I felt the water empower me, the moment it touched my skin. I uncapped Riptide as the beast advanced on me. I jumped over the twenty foot long monster and stuck my sword in its backside. Instantly and the kid came flying out and landed on the other side of the river- we were only about twenty feet away from the bank- as the crocodile turned to dust and flowed away with the current. The boy turned to me looking kind of surprised. I was surprised too. I had expected a demigod who was fending for himself in New York City. This kid on the other hand was about sixteen, far over claiming age, and even when he was caught off guard he had this look like he was superior, in charge. It wasn't anything to do with his appearance, he was a small kid only like 5' 6", with dark skin and curly brown hair. I had assumed his sword had been bent in a fight at first, but up close it looked like it was supposed to be that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Kane Chronicles. Both franchises are owned by Rick Riordan. This is my first story so please, PLEASE, tell me what you think or if you have any tips please tell me in the review section, also, thank you to my first favoriter. **

SADIE

Uggh! Carter left me in charge of finding this source of magic on Long Island. He was going to come with me, until the croc showed up. So, it was up to me. All I'm gonna say is: if it's a monster, fine, I can handle it. But if it's, a new magician, that could be a problem. I may not be the best person to explain everything. (Shut up, Carter) For this reason I brought along Walt, for the god of death he had a gentle touch. We traveled to the site. Once we got there I realized we were in some sort of camp. We stood in front of a large house that was beside a strawberry field. In the distance I saw two circles of cabins and a lake. I saw a forest in the distance.

"So, which camper is the one radiating all that energy." I asked

"I don't know, there is so much energy radiating from this place, maybe it's like some kind of unregistered Nome."

"Well wouldn't that be interesting. Why don't we just ask someone."

I stopped a guy with shaggy black hair and olive skin. He was wearing dark jeans a black t-shirt and an aviator's jacket. He kind of reminded me of Anubis. Scratch that, he looked exactly like Anubis. When I looked into the duat at Walt-who was hosting Anubis- and the kid, it was like looking in a mirror. I knew Walt could see it too.

"Excuse me, uhh, where are we?"

"You mean your satyr didn't explain this all to you. Hold on. I need to take you to the Big House." I looked over at Walt to see if he was getting this but it looked like he understood. It was probably Anubis knowledge those idiots were keeping from me.

I decided that this guy didn't seem like too much of a threat so I introduced myself

"I'm Sadie by the way, and this is Walt." Walt grunted in response. Ugh, _boys!_

"Nico." There was something about this kid. This whole place was filled to the brim with magic, but he seemed to be radiating more power than anything else. That made me wonder who or what he was. My first instinct was that he was hosting a god, but he hasn't tried to attack us yet. Even as I thought about it the rest of the place was starting to freak me out. The place looked friendly enough, but I got this feeling that me and Walt didn't belong, like we were trespassing. My whole body was telling to run. I suddenly remembered what Amos told me about Manhattan. That it had other problems, other gods. I had never given it much thought… but I was starting to see.

"So, where are we anyways Nico."

"Camp Half-Blood. Well here we are, the Big House. Come on, I'll introduce you to Chiron. I'm not really good at explaining these things" I really wanted to ask who he was. I also didn't want to seem like an idiot. I was at a crossroads. I decided I would figure out eventually. Chiron turned out to be a man in a wheelchair. When we met him he gave me a funny look. Then he looked at Walt and I saw some sort of understanding pass between them. Damn boyfriend. Of course he had to be the one hosting a god. I couldn't have just had a normal magician like all the other girls. Oh my gods, so, this is what it has come to, my life I mean.

"Sadie and Walt is it. You see, this is not an ordinary camp. All the campers here have one Godly parent." I noticed how he didn't say we had a godly parent. "These gods are the gods of Ancient Greece." Ohh Crap. I have sure gotten myself into a mess this time.

**This is based off an excerpt I found at doc/123234832/Son-of-Sobek. The excerpt would go either after this chapter or the last one, so go ahead and read it. Again, please review. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I got a lot of new views but no one reviewed. I am desperate to know what you guys think, you can even burn me if you want to. Just tell me what you guys think. All characters belong to Rick Riordan. The link won't show up but if you search Son of Sobek , click on the first option, then you scroll down to the reviews and the first option has a link and that leads you to the excerpt. You should read it before you read this.**

PERCY

I wasn't exactly sure what happened, one minute I was standing there talking to the kid, the next I was diving head first into the East River, not that it bothered me. When I got out I expected the kid to be gone, but he was still there, oozing rage. I was not exactly sure what his deal was, but being my stupid, impulsive self I grabbed riptide and charged. I charged at him but he blocked with his weird twisted sword that was apparently called a kopesh. I wanted to win this fair, without fighting, that was until he summoned this crazy hawk headed … thing that encased his body it was huge, maybe ten, fifteen feet. This wasn't the power of any demigod I've ever seen. I was starting to seriously doubt this guy was a half-blood. He threw another fist at me. If he wasn't going to play fair neither will I. To block it I pulled some water out of the river and created a wall in front of me, as the fist made contact with it, the wall shattered into a million little droplets that rained down on us. I gathered more water from the river and pushed it forward at him. I rode the waves I created to where he stood. When the water washed away it revealed me standing before my opponent sword pointed at his chest as he lay on the floor. His mystical casing was gone and his sword had landed a couple feet away. He looked me straight in the eye, with a hard determined look, like he refused to show any fear. I realized he was a lot like me. I recapped riptide and held out my hand and introduced myself "I'm Percy." He got up without my help, which made me laugh a little. He was definitely a lot like me. "Carter," he said

"So, you're not a demigod, are you?"

"No, but I'm guessing that's what you are."

"ding ding ding!"

CARTER

I wasn't sure what to do. Percy told me everything about the Greek gods, which explained why he was able to control the water. He was a son of Sobek, or in his case, Poseidon. I was having a hard time wrapping my head around it. He was half god, I mean, sure I had hosted a god before- Horus and I had a kind of love-hate relationship- but he had godliness in his genetics. I was also a little unsure about telling him about Egyptian magic. I wasn't sure if I could trust him, even though he trusted me. At one point I asked him why he was telling me all this. His smile turned into a huge lopsided grin.

"Whatever you are you definitely aren't a regular mortal, which means I have to bring you back to Camp. When I went to camp for the first time, it would have helped if someone had explained this to me before hand." I could tell from the way he spoke about camp, that he really loved that place

"Alright then, let's go." I surprised myself with those words. When had I become so ready to trust. I guess it had something to do with how similar we were. I could feel it in my bones, or maybe that was just the water

"What about the croc?" Percy asked

"Don't worry, it served its purpose. It won't bother anyone now."

PERCY

As we climbed on Blackjack's back (try saying that five times fast), Carter started to tell me about his godly experiences. I knew he wasn't a regular mortal. Another culture of gods, that was hard to believe.

When we go to Camp Half-Blood, I went straight to the Big House. Inside, I saw Chiron talking to a blond girl in combat boots and a tall muscular guy dressed a lot like Nico. When the girl turned to see who had entered, Carter gasped.

"Sadie!"

**Hey guys! Please review or I will be forced to stop writing. Do you really want to crush a teenage girl's dreams! But seriously, I am running out of ideas and If you have any suggestions they would help. Also I am going to have a Sadie/Nico romance, but if enough people object to that I won't do it. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for the suggestions and favorites. I got some really interesting ideas. I want to post about every 2 days, since I am no good with consistency. Sorry this is kinda late. I wasn't feeling well this weekend, but Monday brought refreshment and inspiration (ironic, huh) and I am back. Btw I expect this story to be 5-10 chapters, maybe more. I wrote this story all in one day because I felt bad about skipping so you all need to say thank you. All rights go to Rick Riordan for both series. **

SADIE

Carter got really mad when he saw me, usually I would ask him why he was freaking out, but this time I got it. I wondered if he was getting that same feeling that we were out of place. Chiron told us we needed to stay the night. I felt like I was under close examination, but I was glad I would get to see Nico again. We met a couple of other people before dinner like, Percy, the guy Carter came in with and his girlfriend Annabeth. Dinner was eaten in a pavilion with no roof. When everyone got there barbeque they threw a little in a fire, for the gods, Annabeth said. When I got to the fire I hesitated, I heard a voice whisper to me "You are in their territory. It's probably safer to do it."

I muttered under my breath "It's not them I'm worried about." I turned to see Nico's face and I couldn't stop myself from grinning, which I quickly turned down into my usual pout. Until I saw Nico smiling as well.

"Since you don't have a cabin you can go sit up there with Chiron or anywhere else." I was starting to get a little confused. Nico didn't exactly seem like the hospitable types. When I mentioned that to him he just smirked and said he wasn't. Now I was getting really confused.

"So who do you sit with." I asked

"No one, usually."

"Well, how would you like some company today." He looked at me questioningly. "Me and Walt of course, I think it might do him well to hang out with someone who relates closely with the god of death." I got another questioning look. You would be surprised how often I have this effect on people. I continued to explain the whole Walt/Anubis situation. Once I finished I realized we had already gotten to his table. And Walt had already struck up a conversation with some other kids. I decided to just sit down and go with it. Nico eyed Walt for a second then looked at me for what felt like an eternity, then he finally sat down. He told me about his life of solitude, he didn't usually stay at camp and spent a lot of time on the west coast, something unusual for a demigod. When I asked him why he said that we weren't the only ones out there. I told him about Brookyln house. He remarked that I didn't really seem like a teacher. He was really easy to talk to. But eventually dinner ended.

All the senior counselors went back to the big house plus me, Carter, and Walt. Chiron said we had to discuss our new guests and everyone in the room shot us a look. Perfect, what we really need is more attention drawn to ourselves. It was a pretty boring meeting except for Semor the leopard head. We basically just explained to them our gods our traditions. They seemed especially impressed by the fact we could use magic, they also seemed a little frightened about hosting. We assured them it was nothing to be afraid of as long as the god wasn't trying to take over your body. I don't think we did a very good job. They told us about Greek gods and I have to say, it's a lot easier to understand than Egyptian gods. In the end we all went off to our cabins, I saw Percy put his arm around Annabeth as they walked away. I decided to head upstairs for a good night's sleep. This whole thing was mentally draining. As I climbed the stairs to my room, Walt confronted me.

"We need to talk." He guided me out to the lake.

"what?" I asked. Sorry, but I was really tired

"Well Sadie, I think we need to be just friends. I know things haven't really worked out between us and we both need some time on our own." I stood there nodding and told him he was right. We turned our separate ways- Walt had decided to go back to help Jaz with the ankle-biters- and as I was walking towards the big house I started thinking about the Greek and Egyptian gods and how we were going to coexist now that we knew about each other. I kept thinking until I ran straight into someone. Nico.

**Sorry for the weird formatting, I don't really know how this happened. This was a pretty fluffy chapter but hopefully I will be able to get to the Action. I loved your suggestions but I don't think there will be any god to god interaction, because that would probably cause the Earth to shatter in a million pieces. I am still open to ideas though. Also please if anyone could help me get to know this sight better as this is my first story. Thanks for reading and suggest away. **


	5. Author's Note

**A/N**** guys you are starting to get on my nerves. I have written 4 chapters and gotten over 1600 viewers. I thought out of all those people at least 15 of them would have bothered to write a review. I will write one more chapter, it will be up within approximately 24 hours. If I don't have at least ten reviews, written after reading the story that will be the last chapter of this story. I'm really sorry but I need to get some feedback, even if it isn't totally positive. **

** On a much happier note I already have a couple ideas for my next fanfictions. By the way I won't be writing at all from Sunday to Thursday because I have a school trip. Anyway my next story will be Legend of Korra, I am going to write an Ember Island Players episode. After that it will probably be How to Train Your Dragon, I have an idea that I came up with but don't remember it right now. Sorry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First I am sorry for taking so long to write I have been so busy with school. I would also like to say to Uracow99 that I might be begging for reviews but that is only because I thought that 1 in 100 people would have the decency to give me some feedback whether they liked my story or not. So, since I bothered you so much, I apologize for having some faith in humanity. Still you told me how you felt and that's all I wanted so thanks to you and my other reviewers. Now for the story. **

SADIE

"Nico, hey!" Now that Walt and I weren't together, I wasn't sure how I felt about Nico, but I was sure going to find out.

"Hey Sadie." He looked pleased that he had surprised me. His midnight black eyes danced with mischief. For some reason it reminded me of the Day of the Dead parade that I had seen in Brooklyn once.

"so what brings you out this late?" I asked

"Night time always calms me down."

"Why did you need calming?" He stayed silent. I was unsure of what to do next so we just stayed in comfortable silence until we reached the Big House. And surprisingly I wasn't the one who broke it.

"Soooo… I guess I'll see you tomorrow." The suddenness of his voice startled me.

"Yea, see you tomorrow," I said quietly looking over to the left of him because I couldn't look him in the eye. Not that it mattered because he was looking down at the ground. Occasionally we would steal glances at each other.

"Hey I was wondering if-" In the middle of his sentence we both looked at each other at the same time. I can't process what happened next. The next thing I knew my lips were on his. I was about to pull away when I felt him kiss me back. He slid his arm around my waist as I placed my hand on his chest. I don't know how long we stood there, to be honest, I didn't care. Once we broke a part we blushed and looked at each other. We said our goodbyes and I went up to bed. That morning I woke up a lot less peacefully than I had fallen asleep.

CARTER

I woke up to the sound of a roar. When I walked downstairs to see what the ruckus was. I saw a lion approaching the cabins. Percy and the blonde girl( Annabeth) were trying to fight it off. To be honest they were doing a pretty good job. But I knew this was my monster, I had to help. The lion, a minion of Sekhmet was gaining ground. Sekhmet was supposed to be on our side but she was pretty eratic. As I got closer I took out my wand and kopesh. I quickly defeated the lion and sent it back to the duat. Percy and Annabeth high-fived me, they were barely out of breath. I got the feeling this wasn't completely unusual for them

The look on Chiron's face told me otherwise.

"I think it's time you met the Olympian." Everyone gasped. The look of relief on Percy and Annabeth's faces disappeared. I knew what it meant. We had to meet the Gods of Grecian times.

**I hope you liked this. The Sadie/Nico kiss was based purely on books I've read, having no previous experience. Well… now I feel awkward. Anyway we made it to ten. YAY! Unfortunately I won't write again until Friday because of a school trip. Also to TIGERMONSTERIII it just makes me happy to know you like my story. To books R fun(guest) thank you for making me feel less crazy, trust me no offense to you. Since I feel bad about only naming a couple of you thank you to:**

**Zae98**

**Cheerleader(guest)**

**Hearttoread(guest)**

**Jrecord1**

**Indiebookworm**

**WatermelonPushPopsAreCool**


	7. Chapter 7

**Umm.. Wow. I know I haven't checked my fan fiction in a while but you guys, just wow. 27 reviews! When I last checked I had like 7. To Egyptologist I don't know a lot about this mythology, I am only going by the title of the official one and trying to make sense of it. I have gotten all positive reviews and that warms my heart. There will only be one more chapter after this guys, sorry. I don't know what I will do after though, suggestions are very welcome, if I know what you are talking about. Thanks guys!**

CARTER

The Olympians… as in other gods. I don't have any idea how they will react to us. I know Chiron is supposed to be really old and wise but this just doesn't seem right. As we took the bus to the Empire State Building-apparently Olympus is on the 600th floor, I was pretty sure it only had 102 floors but I didn't want to say anything- I noticed Sadie and Nico holding hands, right then I was pretty sure I was going to have a mental breakdown. She does realize that they can't ever see each other. If they did, the gods- ours and theirs- would throw a fit. Percy must have seen me staring because he told me that the gods owed him. I guess that makes sense considering what he has told me, but this isn't some idiotic rule, this is bad! Here we are. Percy is asking the doorman **(AN is that what they call him) **for a key and lead the way to the elevator. Not everyone in camp came, only the leaders of each cabin. I was not the least bit excited for this, but seeing as I have no choice- Here goes nothing.

PERCY

Once we reached Olympus I turned to Carter and Sadie to see the look of awe on their faces. We made it to the throne room to see the 12 Olympians sitting in their thrones having a heated discussion. We introduced our selves though it was more of a formality, except for the Egyptians.

"Sadie Kane, Savior of Egypt, Former host of Iris, and Protector of Ra."

"Carter Kane, Pharaoh of the First Nome, Defeater of Apophis, Savior of Egypt, Former host of Horus, and Protector of Ra."

Once they finished I heard Ares mutter something that sounded a lot like fresh meat and Carter gripped his sword with a certain readiness. I couldn't help but chuckle, He was definitely a lot like me. Then I noticed the rest of the gods, they looked absolutely furious. Huh..

Zeus's thunderous voice filled the throne room. "Why have you brought them here?"

Everyone looked at me, expecting me to speak. I usually would, even if the gods were angry, but this looked like a touchy subject. No one spoke, and after a moment I was about to speak since no one else had the guts. But Annabeth had already begun. I gave her a grateful look- I'm not happy about throwing her under the bus like that but it's no secret that even though I am the savior of Olympus most of the gods like Annabeth( and pretty much anyone else) better than me- before she continued, "Lord Zeus, I apologize for the inconvenience but-"

"Stupid girl! How dare you bring those Egyptians here." Zeus bellowed angrily. Annabeth looked flustered; she really did not appreciate being called stupid. I was about to step up when Athena spoke "Father, do not speak to my daughter in such a way! Child, Continue."

Annabeth gulped, but began again, "Lords and Ladies of Olympus, this was not our idea, we were told to do so and we were simply following orders."

"Who gave you such deranged advice." I see Zeus's temper is just as short as it used to be. I looked back to Annabeth, she was hesitating. I know camp wouldn't survive a moment without Chiron, Mr. D would probably turn us all into dolphins or something. For once, she was stumped I quickly answered, "A voice in a dream told me so, but Zeus, right now shouldn't we deal with the issue at hand."

Zeus was not pleased by the way I spoke to him, but he never did much, perks of being the prophecy child I guess. Athena again came to the rescue- I reminded myself to burn the biggest piece of barbeque for her next time. "Father, for once the mortal boy is right."

I winced. I still owed her but she didn't seem to care particularly me. Zeus was once again, infuriated, "Very well, who votes to burn these Egyptians to dust." I looked around. Zeus, Dionysus, and Ares all had their hands raised. Thankfully my dad and the other Olympians stayed strong. Now it was Poseidon's turn to speak, "Brother, that is a bit rash, they meant no harm, perhaps we should here other suggestions." We looked around the throne room, hoping someone should speak up. It was Artemis who finally did- I was relieved, she may not like boys but other than that she is definitely a very reasonable goddess. "Father, perhaps we should banish them to never return to Olympus or Camp Half-blood, and never speak of or about this to another soul." It may sound harsh but we all knew that this was merciful, they could have decided to wash Carter and his friends in the Lethe. I turned to see how the Egyptians were taking this. Sadie looked ready to say something but Nico pulled her back, Good Nico. Carter on the other hand looked perfectly still. I saw some details about him that showed he was not completely pleased like his set jaw and his balled fists but he stayed silent. I know if it was me, I wouldn't take this quiet. Maybe he was not so much like me after all. The gods voted and they agreed on this idea. We left Olympus silently, but I saw Athena glare at me as I put my arm around Annabeth's shoulder. Hehe… Woops.

We all traveled back to Camp, still no one has said a word. We went to the Big House to discuss final details. It was decided that the Egyptians would leave first thing tomorrow morning. Once they retired to bed we were forced to take an oath to never speak of this incident in the boundaries of Camp, or to any attendees of Camp. I didn't want to do it, Carter and Sadie would have been helpful on quests and such if only the gods weren't so stubborn. I heard thunder rumble in the distance. Again… woops.

**I have seen some really enthusiastic reviews. If you like this your mind will be blown by my next chapter story, once I get an idea. Soo.. this will sound awkward but I want to know a little about you guys, nothing personal just music, books, pet peeves, random snipets. I write original outside of fanficton and I need some inspiration. Thanks to all my awesome readers. R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

** PLEASE READ! Hola Amigos, ya I speak Spanish… Anyway, again it has been forever but I have been pretty busy cramming for exams. This is just a short little thing about my plans for the future before I start the chapter. I am not entirely sure what I will do after this story but my mom keeps bugging me to finish the rough draft of my novel, so I will finish this and start on my profile. I could use you guy's help with some new ideas for stories but to be honest I will probably only do a couple one-shots this summer, sorry! Anyway I have some answers for reviews.**

**Natoto( guest)**

**I really love what you wrote, but I think that Sadie and Walt are very far from break-up. And if there will be a break-up I think that Sadie would say it, not Walt.****  
****And another thing... didn't Percy and Annabeth fall into Tartarus? I can't understand it - how did they survive? I think you should write about it, like a flashback or something.**

**I know it was a little awkward and uncalled for I just felt like NIco/Sadie was a good couple. As for the breakup thing it's a fair point and I appreciate it. It's actually really cool that I'm communicating with someone who doesn't speak English as a first ( besides my mom, dad, uncles, aunts etc.). As for the time placement this is set before heroes of Olympus after the last Olympian. Though there will be some parts that are kind of in the new series (hint, hint, *nudge, nudge*, push you off a cliff). **

**Viewer( guest)**

**you could have made it longer the ending was horrible**

**thanks for that but if next time you could explain what you didn't like and I could fix it or at least try to.**

**Onward to the story my loyal readers!**

SADIE

Banished, that would mean never seeing Nico again. There had to be something we could do. I looked at him with hope in my eyes, he just shook his head back at me. There was no getting out of this. I knew it was next to pointless until I came up with an idea. I walked past Nico, only stopping to take one last glance at this insanely amazing place, except I was actually speaking so only Nico could here, "meet me at the dining pavilion after curfew." He shook his head yes in a small gesture, something that could have been taken as a courteous nod of acknowledgement.

After most people had gone to bed , I sat at the Hades table, praying that Nico would keep his word. As I waited I heard soft laughing and whispers. I saw Percy and Annabeth walking up from the canoe lake and into their cabin, the same cabin. I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything, silently thanking gods the Hades table was bathed in shadows. Moments after they entered the cabin, Nico emerged from his own cabin still in his dark aviator jacket. We started our conversation with an awkward hello. After that we sat in silence, which was honestly a lot more comfortable. It was a couple minutes before he decided to speak, his face barely noticeable in the darkness. "I'm fairly certain this is the longest you've ever gone without speaking."

I put my hand to my chest in mock pain, "wow, Nico, that hurt, I feel wounded." I said before setting my hand back down. "besides don't go making snap judgments like that, you've known me for less than a week." After our playful banter stopped, I put my serious business face on. (What? Don't you have one?) "Nico, you do realize what this whole thing with the gods means, don't you?"

"Yeah, we won't be able to see each other anymore" his voice was strained as if he were trying his hardest not to seem upset.

"actually I was thinking maybe we could." He gave me a questioning look before it turned into a look of horror

"Sadie, you can't defy the gods unless you want to spontaneously combust."

"Technically we wouldn't be-"

"Technically! You want to explain that to the gods? How we weren't _technically _breaking any rules at all." He said as his voice started raising louder and louder.

"Oh I'm Sorry! It's all my fault for trying to think of a way that we could see each other again." My own voice raised up above his. That was when something unexpected happened. NIco swooped in and placed his lips against mine only before removing them a moment later. Then, he was gone. Walking away from me until I could no longer see him. But, I heard the words he whispered before he left.

"I'm Sorry."

**Oooh! Sappy huh. Don't worry I've got an idea for one last chapter than this story will be over. Sorry I know it was pretty boring. And short. Oh and by the way I was reaiding the second beautiful creatures book and it was terrible so I can no longer keep 16thmoon as my penname. If you have any suggestions for new names go ahead and add them AFTER you review. Thanks for reading.**


	9. AN2

**Hello! Guys, I need your help. On March 26 I got an email from fanfiction that I had a new review from Darren Houston (guest) but when I checked my fanfiction account to look at it, it wasn't showing up. Has this ever happened to you? If so, what did you do about it? I am so confused and need your help. Also I am going to be looking for names at least till the end of the week so if you've got any ideas send them in. also I am working on the final chapter for this story and that should also be up before the end of the week. Oh, since I did this AN I was also going to recommend a song to you guys, since most of you have awesome taste in music. It's called I'll follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie. My friend and I love this song and often refer to it as the Percabeth song because of how perfectly it fits their relationship. Sorry if I disappointed you because this wasn't a chapter.**

**-16thmoon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Guess where I'm going, ITALY. After that we are going to my rich cousin's house in India. They just finished construction on their vacation home this Winter and My family and I get to go. Guys this is the last chapter of Son of Sobek and is set in between TLH and SoN after Nico goes into Tartarus.**

SADIE

It had been months since that little incident with those people, nobody talks about it for fear that something would happen to them. The ankle-biters don't even know, and probably never will. We had all figured It would be best to move on and pretend it had never happened. That was why it was such a surprise when Nico showed up at my door. When I saw him I was a little surprised. He looked much older, not physically, he looked more serious, more tired, I could see the dark bags under his eyes that stood out against his pale skin. His eyes and hair had become much darker and I felt like there couldn't have been anything blacker in the world. Then I noticed in his hair was a small lock, barely more than 10 individual strands of hair, that was colored gray.

When I saw him I knew he had something to tell me, I couldn't shut the door in his face. So instead I followed him outside. He took me over to a small diner in Brooklyn, I had never been there before and don't even remember its name. We sat there in silence for what felt like ages until finally he spoke. "I'm sorry." He said. I still didn't understand the meaning of those words, he was never apologizing for what he had said at that place. I couldn't figure him out so for once in my life I stayed silent. But he continued, "I didn't mean to drag you back, but I had to." My face contorted into an even more confused look. "I have no idea what's going on but I had to see you for the last time." My eyes widened in horror. The last time. What did he mean, that he was never going to see me again? This was unbelievably infuriating. I mean I knew we weren't allowed to talk about it, but still I had to know. Before I even realized it I asked him what was going on, and he told me everything, realizing my need to know. He even told me some things that the rest of camp didn't know, he told me about the prophecy, and the romans, and the Doors (of Death). I was utterly stunned. This boy, barely even fourteen, had literally been to hell and back. I didn't even know where to start. I don't think I could've moved. But apparently I could, because net thing I knew I was back outside and we were walking towards Brooklyn House.

We stopped at the door. I already knew where it was going. He kissed me softly on the cheek. Then he pulled away just enough that his mouth was by my ear before whispering, "I'm sorry." And then he was gone.

I suddenly realized exactly what he meant by his words. Only now, do I wish that I would never have to know.

**Sooo… yeah. Sorry if this ending was too sappy for some of you. But hey, I'm a poet by nature. If you want to know what he meant, you can guess and I'll PM you if you get it right. Since I'm boarding a plane tomorrow morning I probably won't have any knew updates on anything for a while. Also, I know this wasn't very action-y. The real one is probably more so. Anyway, have a great summer (or winter) you guys. **


End file.
